Les pensées
by Aaricia
Summary: Vous connaissez tous le Remus Lupin, mais connaissez vous ses pensées, car elles ne reflètent pas toujours la personne! Les maraudeurs,quelques pensées,un peu d'humour egale une petite fanfiction!
1. De l'autre côté

DISCLAMER :  Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, l'arrière plan, les lieux, tous ça appartient à…. JK Rowling ! Vous le saviez déj ? Comment ça je dis que des trucs inutiles ? …

Résum :

Vous le savez peut-être déjà tous, mais la personne ne reflète pas toujours les pensées, c'est le cas pour Remus Lupin ! !

Vous allez voir également que lire dans les pensées n'est pas toujours…comment dire…enfin, vous verrez !

Auteur :

Aaricia (c'est moi !)

Chap1 :De l'autre cot

- - Debout, debout ! Remus, c'est l'heure !

Quoi ? Ah, oui, c'est l'heure, c'est la rentré, vite, me lever, m'habiller !

- - J'arrive maman.

Evidement, maman a encore eu l'idée d'arriver une heure à l'avance à la gare, mais il y a du monde, alors, ca ne me dérange pas.

- - Bon, je te laisse avec tes petits camarades, bonne année, et écris-moi.

« SMACK »

Beuh, c'est dégoûtant, je n'ai jamais aimé ca, personne n'aime ca ! Ah, ouf ! James, sauv !

- - OK, bonne année, maman, j'y vais, il y a James.

- - Et ne fais pas trop de bêtises !

C'est ca, c'est ca, cause toujours, tu m'intéresse ! !

- - Oui maman.

- - Aloooooooors, tu as bien dis «au revoir » à ta mamounette chérie ?

- - La ferme, James !

Et voilà, l'année commençait bien ! !

- - Viens, on monte, ici, si on ne s'y prend pas une heure à l'avance, il n'y a plus de places !

Il n'y a plus de places pour toi, coco ! !

- - Oui, tu as raison !

Voilà une demi-heure qu'on attend, et, évidemment, personne n'est encore monté et on s'ennuie à mort !

Ah, Sirius, enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- - Salut les maraudeurs, près pour une cinquième année en beauté, avec gag à gogo !

Oui, je le dis et le répète, l'année commence fort !

- - Cette année, j'ai pris une nouvelle résolution !

Ah, oui ? Et c'est quoi ? Arrêter de traumatiser Rogue ! Non Remus, tu rêve, l !

- - Et puis-je avoir l'honneur de savoir ce qu'est cette nouvelle résolution ?

- - Apprendre à jouer aux échecs !

NOOOOOOOOOON ! Pitié, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

- - Et même que c'est Remus qui va m'apprendre !

On veut ma mort, ce n'est pas possible !

- - Je vais essayer.

Le train est partit, tout le monde est arrivé, et moi, comme un con, j'essaye d'apprendre à Sirius comment on joue aux échecs ! Mais je suis en train de me dire que je n'aurais jamais du accepter !

- - Attend, j'ai trouvé un super moyen mnémotechnique ! 

- - Super !

- - Si le fou va en diagonale, c'est parce qu'il a trop bu, alors, comme il est saoul…….

Et il continu à parler sans ce rendre compte que c'est lui qui me saoule !

- - Bon ! Très bien, tu as compris pour le fou ?

- - A peu près, mais il est où le bar ? ? ?

Au secours, je vais devenir fou, saoulé par un débile qui me demande où est le bar à un jeu d'échecs ! ! !

- - C'est pas grave, oublie le bar, oublie le fou, on va prendre le roi.

- - Mon papa m'a dit qu'au jeu, le roi, c'était toujours moi ! ! ! ! !

Oul ! Ca commence à être sérieusement grave ! ! ! !

- - Je rigole, ne me regarde pas comme ca ! Tu me prends pour qui ! ! ! 

Tu veux vraiment le savoir ! ! ! ! !

- - Tu m'as fais un peu peur ! Bon, écoute, je te propose d'arrêter, je t'apprendrais plus tard.

Oh, oui ! Bien plus tard, et même jamais, si c'est possible.

- - Mouai, d'accord, de toute façon, j'ai un petit creux, je reviens.

Ouf ! Vite, débarrassez-moi de ce jeu avant qu'il revienne ! ! !

- - Je vais ranger le jeu…

- - Mais attends, tu n'as pas fini d'apprendre à Sirius comment on joue.

Il veut mon point dans la figure, James ou quoi ! En plus il est mort de rire !

- - Tu préfère peut-être me remplacer.

- - J'aurais adoré, mais tu as l'air de t'en sortir très bien ! ! !

Mort de rire, il est mort de rire, ce débile. Et Peter s'y mes aussi.

- - Ha…Ha…Ha…hilarant !

- - Ha ! J'entends des pas, tu crois que c'est Sirius qui reviens, monsieur le professeur Lupin.

- - Excuse-moi, est-ce que Remus Lupin est ici ?

Je crois avoir dit un vague «c'est moi » sans lever la tête d'un bouquin que je regardais, parce que, lire est un grand mot : Je l'ai pris pour éviter de casser la tête de James avec le jeu d'échec ! !

- - Parce que je viens de croiser Sirius Black qui m'a dit que tu apprenais très bien à jouer aux échecs.

- **- Quoi ?**

Oups, ca m'a échapp ! Oulà, mauvaise posture, Remus. Tu es la tête levée apparemment devant la plus belle fille de Poudlard, avec un «Quoi » complètement stupide qui t'a échappé. Et tu fais une tête à ne pas pouvoir te regarder dans la glace !

Je crois que je tuerais James, Sirius et Peter plus tard, ils sont tous partis, mais je les entends rire dans le couloir, ils vont me le payer !

- - Heu, si je te dérange…

Merde, je l'avais oubli !

- - Non, non, assois-toi, je veux bien t'apprendre.

Quel con, mais quel con je suis ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle est assez jolie, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Enfin, si, peut-être ! ! !  

- - Tu arrives à apprendre à Sirius comment on joue ? C'est impressionnant !

- - En fait, je n'y arrive pas du tout ! Mais apparemment, ce que je lui explique, ca lui suffit ! Et puis il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour lui faire exploser le cerveau, faut y aller doucement ! ! !

J'aime bien faire rire les gens, surtout quand c'est à la plus belle fille de Poudlard. Au fait, comment elle s'appelle ? Mais je ne vais quand même pas lui demander ca, ca ne le fait pas vraiment.

- - Remus, REMUS ! ! !

- - Quoi ?

- - Tu rêves ou quoi ?

- - Mais où elle est ? Keski c'est pass ?

- - Il s'est passé que ma cousine est partie, très déçue de ton comportement.

Mais de quoi il me cause, celui-l ? Où elle est la fille ? 

- - Quel comportement ?

- - Ca va, arrête ton cirque, tu veux ! 

- - Quel comportement !

- - Tu t'es endormi pendant qu'elle t'expliquait comment elle avait appris à jouer.

- -Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, elle était là il y a une minute, vous mentez…Ce…ce n'est pas possible.

- - Ooooooooooh si ! Et même qu'elle tant veux bôôôôôôôôcoup ! ! !

- - Mais c'était ta cousine ?

- - Oui, c'était Bellatrix, ma cousine. Et tu n'as vraiment pas de chance ! !

Mais James se marre comme un débile. Qu'il est bête ! Et MAIS ! ! !

- - JAMEEEES ! Tu n'aurais quand même pas os

- - Je n'ai pas pu résister ! ! !

Laissez-moi le tu ! ! !Il a osé, il a mis du somnifère, il a osé, je vais le tu !

- - Eh ! les garçons, vous vous battez pour moi ? C'est trop tard, je suis déjà prise !

Non, pitié, pas ELLE, pas pot-de-colle. J'en ai marre, c'est quand qu'on est arriv !

- - Ah oui ? Et par qui, Lily, par Snape ! ! !

- - Ha…ha…ha ! Hilarant !

- - Non, par le plus beau garçon de Poudlard.

- - Tient donc ! Et puis-je avoir l'honneur de savoir qui est ce malheureux qui est tombé sur toi et qui, de toute évidence, ne sait pas du tout ce qui lui attend ! ! !

- - Ca va, je m'en vais, je n'ai rien à faire avec vous !

C'est ça, va-t'en, on sait tous que tu aimes James, pas besoin que tu viennes nous embêter pour le voir ! C'est plus gros qu'une maison.

*Remus, ca commence à être grave, qu'es ce que ca peut te faire que Lily aime James*

Ah ben ! Dans quelque temps, ils se toucheront, s'embrasseront, se déshabilleront…

*Oulà Remus, tu t'entends, heureusement que personne n'entend ce que tu pense ! J'ai honte de moi ! Pense tout de suite à autre chose ! *

Ho, ca va, toi ! Ta gueule ! J'ai déjà assez de problèmes.

Ouf ! Heureusement pour moi, on arrive ! Ce que ce voyage m'a paru long.

A suivre…

Ouf ! Le 1er chap. est fini ! !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si oui, reviews, si non, reviews ! Vous comprenez ? ! 

Plus tard, Remus Lupin va faire une mauvaise manipulation, et enfin, vous verrez !

Bon, je vais essayé d'écrire le 2eme chap. assez vite, mais reviews ! ! ! ! !

Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase !


	2. La Distraction

Merci à tout ce qui m'ont laissé des review, j'ai beaucoup appréci ! Je vous rappelle encore une fois pour être sûr que tout le monde l'ai compris que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, comme d'ab, quoi !

Gros biss et bonne lecture.

Auteur : Aaricia (c'est moa !)

Chap. 2 :

C'est partit, premier jour de cours( NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON), avec défense contre les forces du mal (c'est pas vrai, on veut définitivement m'achever alors que l'année n'a pas encore commenc ! ! ) , Potions, Runes (pourquoi j'ai pris cette option !), Et Métamorphose (ça, ça va !).Par contre, je n'ai pas revu la cousine de Sirius, et je n'ai toujours pas tué James, voilà, j'ai mon emploi du temps pour la journée.

Je crois que, comme les cours commencent dans une demi-heure, je vais commencer par tuer James, comme ça, au passage, je demanderais à Sirius où est Bellatrix (La pauvre).

- Salut Sirius, tu n'aurais pas vu James et Bellatrix ?

- Non, mais dis donc, tu en cherches du monde, tu te sens seul? Ca va, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! James est sur le terrain de Quidditch, ce fou est déjà en train de s'entraîner et Bellatrix a déjà commencé les cours.

- D'accord, merci.

Ca c'est ma chance vous voyez, quand je cherche quelqu'un, je ne trouve personne et quand je cherche personne, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me tomber dessus ! ! !

Bon, j'ai passé une demi-heure à faire des devoirs de potion (l'enfer) même si j'en avais pas, j'ai lu le livre que le professeur nous avait demandé d'acheter. Je viens de comprendre que je ne ferais plus jamais ça de toute mon existence à moins de vouloir me suicider ! Et maintenant, pour bien me remonter le moral, un peu de défense contre les forces du mal ! !

- LUPIN !

- Oui, professeur ?

- Pourquoi ne faut-il jamais utiliser ce sortilège devant un mangemort ?

De quoi qu'il me parle lui ? Y a pas quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider l ? Je suis mal, je suis…

- Remus, parce que c'est le seul mortel que les mangemort soient capable de renvoyer, comme un effet de miroir.

- Parce que c'est le seul mortel que les mangemort soient capable de renvoyer comme un effet miroir.

- Bien, Lupin, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que vous n'écoutiez pas !

Si tu savais, mon vieux, mais aussi, si ton cours n'était pas aussi ennuyeux, peut-être que je ferais un effort pour vous faire croire que j'écoute, mais l

- Bien, comme tout le monde a compris, vous me ferez cinq pages sur les sortilèges qu'utilisent les mangemorts pour la semaine prochaine. 

Non, mais il n'est pas fou, il croit qu'on a que ça à faire, nous ? En plus, moi, je n'ai pas compris, et franchement, j'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose !

Bon, potion maintenant…

- Remus ?

- Oui…Oh ! Bellatrix ! Je suis…je…désol ! Oui, vraiment, désolé, c'est pas moi ! Je te jure…je…

- Calme-toi, veux-tu. Sirius m'a tout raconté, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je sais.

- Mais si tu veux…enfin, voilà…si…

Mais bon dieu, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne peux même plus finir une phrase ! ! !

- Si ça te ferais plaisir, je veux bien essayer de te réapprendre à jouer aux échecs.

- On pourrait bien essayer, oui. Si tu ne t'endors pas, pourquoi pas.

- Non, je ne m'endormirais pas, promis, c'est quand tu veux. 

- Je vais consulter mon agenda ! ! ! Mais je pense que ce soir à 5h, à la bibliothèque, ça devrait me convenir, et toi ?

- Parfais ! Oh mon dieu ! Je vais être en retard. Et si je me fais prendre par le professeur de potion, je suis mort.

- Toi aussi, tu as potion ? Alors je crois qu'on va avoir cours ensemble !

La chance est avec moi, on dirait ! ! !

La potion qu'on a à faire était dans le livre que j'ai lu, quelle chance !

Je ne vais pas avoir de mal, normalem… 

- Remus, aide-moi, pour ma potion, s'il te plaît.

Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir un autre moment, ça, c'est sûr ! Je crois que je me suis trompé dans un ingrédient. Bon, de toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la recommencer, tant pis.

- C'est facile, regarde, tu mets ça… bla…bla …bla

Et je parle pendant un bon quart d'heure en ayant la certitude qu'elle ne comprend absolument rien, mais ça ne fait rien.

- Monsieur Lupin, montrez-moi votre potion.

Dis donc, heureusement que je l'avais fini avant de me lancer dans mes explications infinies !

- Heu, voil !

- Et êtes vous sur qu'elle est réussie, Monsieur Lupin ? 

- Je ne suis jamais sûr de rien, professeur.

- On ne répond pas à un professeur, et sûrement pas comme ça, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- **Quoi ?**

-  Y a-t-il un problème, Monsieur Lupin ? Vous trouvez peut-être que je ne vous en ai pas assez  enlevez ? Attendez, je vais vous arrange ça ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Et pour la peine, vous aller me goûter votre potion.

Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve…grrrrrrrrrrrrr !

- Heu…bien…vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'effet secondaire ?

- Je ne suis jamais sûr de rien, Monsieur Lupin !

- Elle va me vider de mes pensées pendant combien de temps ?

- 20 minutes, le temps de la fin du cours.

Aller, courage, Remus, tu ne va pas te dégonfler, après tout, pourquoi tu ne l'aurais pas bien réussit, ta potion, elle a une bonne couleur, tout va bien, tout va bien…

- C'est quand vous voulez, Monsieur Lupin, on attend.

Brrr, je déteste sa voix froide, c'est pire que du cristal. Bon, aller, c'est partit !

Oh ! C'est bizarre ! Je n'entends plus mes pensées, elles disparaissent, ça fait du…

A suivre…

Désolé de vous couper comme ca, mais je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour la suite. En attendant, reviews, pleaaaaaaaaaaaase ! * Et je vous rappelle que toute tentative de meurtre contre l'auteur est entièrement défendue ! * ~_= 


	3. Des pensées en trop

Coucou, Je vous ai écris la troisième chapitre, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! 

Je vous le rappelle une fois de plus (on ne s'en lasse jamais !)que les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, juste l'histoire.

Je voudrais dire un gros merci à **Louna, mon papa** (que j'embrasse), **Elava, Titou Moony, Sandrine Lupin, Aria Lupin et Sherazade_black** pour les reviews qu'ils m'ont laissé, c'est très gentil. Pour les lecteurs silencieux, anonyme, ou sans avis, je les remercie de lire ma fic mais sachez que vos commentaires m'intéressent beaucoup.Bonne lecture à tous.

Auteur : Aaricia (c'est moi)

Résum : Pour le résumé tout ce que je peux dire c'est que Remus a un petit faible (pour le moment --) pour Bellatrix et qu'il a fait une mauvaise manipulation de potion, qui va nuire à sa vie !

Voilaaaaaaaaa !

Biss et bonne lecture.

Chap.3 

Quel mal de crâne, c'est pas possible ! Je savais que ma potion n'était pas très bien réussite mais pas à ce point ! Où suis-je ? Mais, qu'est- ce que je fais à l'infirmerie ?

- Saluuuuuuuuuut !

Allons, bon, je viens de me réveiller, et la première personne sur qui je tombe, c'est Sirius, ah ça, ça aurait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre !

- Salut…

- Ben ca va pas ? Tu en fais, une tête ! Mais au fait, qu'est-ce qui c'est pass ? Tu essayais d'apprendre à jouer aux échecs à ma cousine en préparant ta potion ? C'est la première fois que tu en rates une. 

- C'est aussi la première fois que j'en goûte une ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai commencé à la boire, ma tête s'est vidée et puis, je me suis réveillé ici.

- Alors, Monsieur Lupin…

Non, pas lui, tout mais pas lui ! C'est pas vrai, j'ai vraiment la poisse, il croit franchement que j'ai la force morale pour l'affronter après ce qu'il vient de se passer !

- Oui professeur ?

- J'ai regardé votre potion, une fois que vous étiez à l'infirmerie, vous aviez mis un ingrédient en trop…et étant donné que vous avez rater votre potion, vous avez maintenant un mal de tête impossible et un zéro presque aussi gros qu'elle ! ! !  

- Merci, professeur, de vous être dérangé pour m'annoncer une si grande et bonne nouvelle, mais la prochaine fois, vous pourrez rester dans votre bureau !

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois…enfin, je l'espère.

- Je l'espère également, professeur. Au revoir !

- Oui, c'est ca, je vous laisse, mais vous viendrez à mon prochain cours, cet après midi, malade ou pas, c'est clair ?

- Comme de l'eau de roche !

C'est bon, tu peux partir maintenant ? Si tu continus, je vais être méchant et je vais faire perdre des points à Gryffondor !

Ouf, il est partit.

« Bon, je vais aller voir le GRANNNND malade, ca va lui faire plaisir ! »

*****C'était quoi, ca ? *

Très bonne question ! 

- Deux petites minutes, qui a parl ?

- Pardon ?

Oui, Sirius, tu as bien entendu, moi, par contre, je n'en suis pas aussi sûr !

« Je vais lui faire mon grand sourire, et avec un peu de chance, il aura craqué avant la fin de la semaine ! »

QUOI ? Mais qui aura craquer avant la fin de la semaine ? Qui parle ?

- Bonjour, ça va, Remus ?

- 

- Bellatrix ? Heu, oui, ça va, très bien, même, regarde !

*Non, Remus, ne te lève pas, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! *

« Je savais qu'il le ferait…pour moi ! Bon, avoir l'air super impressionnée ! »

Oui, je vais me lever, que ça vous plaise ou non ! Je peux me lever, je peux lever, je peux…

BOUMMMMMMM

Ouais, finalement ce n'était pas une très bonne idée !

*Je te l'avais dis, je te l'avais dis, et puis maintenant, regarde Bellatrix se foutre de ta gueule ! *

« Hi, hi, hi, non mais regardez-le, c'est trop drôle ! Bon, Bellatrix, fait un effort, ne rigole pas ! »

- Ca te fait rire, Bellatrix ?

- Mais non, je n'ai pas rigolé, moi. Je n'ai même pas parl !

- Non, mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je t'ai entendu !

C'est vrai ca, comment ça se fait que je puisse entendre ses pensées ?

*A mon avis…*

Je m'en fous de ton avis !

*Oui, je sais, mais je vais quand même te le donner, à mon avis, la potion que tu as ratée à un effet secondaire. Et cet effet, c'est que tu peux entendre les pensées de Bellatrix ! * 

N'importe quoi, je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi ridicule !

« Retiens-toi, Bellatrix, sinon, ton coup va rater et il ne va plus vouloir sortir avec toi ! »

- Mais qui te dit que j'ai envie de sortir avec toi ?

Oups, ça m'a échappé, si j'entends vraiment ce qu'elle pense, je suis en très mauvaise posture !

- De quoi et à qui tu parles, Remus ?

- Non, à personne, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

« Ouais, effectivement vu comme ca ! Je crois que je vais attendre un peu avant de lui proposer, il n'a pas l'air très bien l ! »

- Tu vas y aller, cette après midi, au cours de potion ?

- Bien sûr qu'il va y aller, il n'est pas suicidaire !

- Non, je ne vais pas y aller…

- Tu es complètement malade, mon pauvre Remus !

- Oui, justement, c'est bien pour ça que je ne vais pas y aller, parce que je suis malade ! Qu'il se rentre bien ça dans sa petite tête de moineau !

- Moi, si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, tu vas te faire tuer !

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas moi, vois-tu ? Tu ne ressens pas de la haine chaque fois que tu croises son regard aussi glacial que ses paroles, alors tes conseils, tu te les gardes.

En plus comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, j'entends les pensées de la cousine de Sirius, SUPEEEER ! ( C'était ironique ! =_~ )

**A suivre…**

Voilàààààààààààààà, il est fini, le chapitre 3 !

Ce n'est pas le meilleur, je veux bien vous l'accorder, mais j'essaierais de me rattraper dans les prochains, promis !

J'espère quand même qu'il vous a un tout petit peu plu !

J'attends vos review (pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase) siouplait ! Pasque, moa, j'aime bien les chtits commentaire, ca fait plaisir !


	4. Les révélations

Salut, 

Pour commencer, j'aimerais faire un petit récapitulatif des différentes pensées, parce qu'on finit par s'y perdre !

- Pensées de Remus 1

- * pensées de Remus 2 *

- « pensées de Bellatrix »

Voilà, c'est tout (pour le moment --)

Bon, sinon, je voudrais, une fois de plus, pour bien que ce soit clair, vous rappelez que tous les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ! ! ! ( Vous l'aviez déjà remarqué, hein !)

Sinon, je voudrais une fois de plus remercié ce qui m'ont laissé des reviews (j'adore les review ^^) alors, si vous pouviez m'en laisser une pitite, se serait super sympa.

Quelques réponses :

**Louna :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ca me fait plaisir ! ^_^ J'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir.

**Titou Moony : **Je n'ai pas tout compris à ta review, mais je veux bien essayer de refaire les pages de mes chapitres pour qu'on puisse bien comprendre quand ça commence. Merci quand même, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**Mon papa :** Voilà la suite, papounet, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu et qu'elle va te plaire. Je ne pense pas que le fait que tu ne connaisses pas les personnages soit très grave, mais un pitit conseil : Lis les Harry Potter, les vrais, ca en vaut la peine ! 

Auteur : Aaricia (c'est moi !)

Résum : Pour le résumé, j'ai la flemme, alors lisez l'histoire ! Bon ca va, je vais vous faire un résum ! Remus Lupin commence sa quatrième année en ratant sa potion, et suite à ce petit accident, il peut entendre les pensées de Bellatrix, voil ! ! Vous êtes content !

Aller, je ne vous retiens pas plus, 

Biss, et bonne lecture.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Chap. 4 : Les révélations

Bon, OK, j'ai compris, je vais aller à son cours. Je vois déjà le sourire du professeur de potion, monté jusqu'aux oreilles. S'il me fait une seule petite remarque, il va comprendre son erreur.

En plus, j'ai cours avec Bellatrix ! Quoique, je vais pouvoir découvrir de quoi ou à qui elle pense pendant ces cours de merde !

- Tu viens, finalement ?

- Oui. J'y vais, j'ai envie de voir comment il va réagir, parce que je suis à peu près sûr qu'il croit que je ne vais pas venir !

« Tiens, Remus ! Je vais l'accompagner, comme ça j'aurais une chance pour être avec lui au premier rang. »

* Non, mais pour qui elle se prend cette débile ! Elle croit que je suis son petit toutou ? *

- Salut Remus, je peux me mettre avec toi en cours de potion, je crois me rappeler qu'on a ce cours en même temps.

Ouaaaaaaaaaaaou, quelle mémoire ! Je suis super impressionn !

- NON, Bellatrix !

- Heu… d'accord.

« Non, mais qu'es ce qu'il lui prend ? J'ai rien fait moi. Pourquoi il s'énerve comme ca ? »

POURQUOI, non mais pourquoi, j'ai fait ça ? 

* Peut-être parce que j'entends ses pensées et qu'elles ne sont pas du genre trèèèèèèèès sympa ! * 

- Ah, Monsieur Lupin ! Vous êtes venu !

Qu'il est bête ce prof !

- Oui, pourquoi, ça vous étonne ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui, vous avez l'air étonné. C'est bien vous qui m'avez demandé de venir, alors me voil !

- Pas pour que vous dérangiez mon cours, et figurez-vous que c'est exactement ce que vous êtes en train de faire.

-  Ah ! Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention, mais c'est sûr que si vous vous obstinez à me répondre au lieu de faire cours, vous n'allez pas aller bien loin dans le programme. 

- Vous savez Monsieur Lupin, moi le livre, ainsi que le programme, je le connais par cœur, par conséquent, ce n'est pas à moi que vous faites perdre du temps, mais à vous et à la classe.

- Pour moi, je ne perds rien, j'ai déjà lu tout le livre et je ne l'ai pas trouvé particulièrement intéressant, et pour la classe, je pense qu'elle est beaucoup plus intéressée parce que nous disons que par votre monologue !

- Taisez-vous pour une fois et écoutez mon «monologue ». Je vous conseille…

J'en n'ai rien à faire de son conseil !

- …de ne plus vous faire remarquer jusqu'à la fin du cours, sinon ce sera direct chez le directeur, ai-je été clair ?

- Comme de l'eau de roche ! ! !

« Il a été un peu loin, l ! »

* Mais c'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Remus, tu n'as jamais été comme ça, avant *

Je ne sais pas, c'est ce débile de prof qui m'énerve. 

* A mon avis…*

Moi, à mon avis, tu réfléchis beaucoup trop !

* Et toi pas assez ! Donc comme je disais, à mon avis, c'est un autre effet de la potion ! *

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrr, J'EN AI MARRE ! J'AI UN DE CES MAUX DE TETE !

- C'est mon cours, qui vous donne mal à la tête ?

- Non, non, je…

- Monsieur Lupin, je vous avais dit encore une remarque et vous iriez chez le direc…

TOC, TOC !

- ENTREZ !

- Est-ce que Monsieur Lupin est ici, le directeur veut le voir !

- Tant mieux parce que moi aussi je veux qu'il aille voir le directeur.

Pourquoi, non mais pourquoi je me retrouve chez le directeur ? Si maman l'apprend, je suis mort avant même d'essayer de rentrer à la maison !

- Chocogrenouille !

* Quelle imagination, pour le mot de passe ! C'est bien, parce que personne ne peut s'en douter ! ! ! *

- Professeur, voilà l'élève Lupin que vous avez demandé à voir.

- Merci, Vincent, tu peux retourner en cours. Toi, par contre, Remus, assied toi, je t'en pris. 

Il me prend pour un handicapé ou quoi ? 

* Eh ! Zen Remus il t'a juste demandé de t'asseoir. *

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, d'abord ?

- Remus, je sais que tu as fait une potion que tu as un peu manqu

Non, jure, c'est vrai ? ? ?

- …et je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil une fois que tu étais à l'infirmerie. erreur, car une année, une fille de seconde année avait fait la même. J'ai pu découvrir grâce à elle les effets secondaires de cette potion.

- Et sont-ils dangereux, allez-vous me les dire ?

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas, je vais te les dire et non ils ne sont pas spécialement dangereux, mais il est vrai que c'est une des rares potions à avoir autant d'effets secondaires une fois ratée, tu n'as pas de chance !

Et il se croit drôle, c'est pitoyable !

- Et ils vont durer combien de temps, ses effets secondaires ?

- Et bien, ça dépend de la personne, ils peuvent durer une semaine, comme ils peuvent durer toute la vie.

Ca c'est les réponses à deux mornilles que je déteste !

- Pour commencer, tu vas entendre certaine pensées, mais pas n'importe lesquelles, seulement pour les personnes à qui tu portes soit de la haine, soit de l'amour.

Non, c'est pas vrai, Remus, dis-moi que tu es en train de rêver, piti !

* Je ne crois pas, malheureusement ! *

- As-tu commencé à entendre des pensées de quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non !

- Remuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ?

Ce qu'il peut m'énerver à tout savoir, lui.

- Oui, j'entends déjà les pensées de quelqu'un et à mon avis, il y a les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre qui vont bientôt arriver !

- Tu penses à ton professeur de potion en disant ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je pense à mon professeur de potion, je le hais, il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour désigner les sentiments que je porte à son égard.

- Bien, maintenant que ça a sonné, donc que ton cours de torture est passé, tu peux retourner en classe !

- Mais vous n'avez pas fini de me dire les autres effets secondaires.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais tout te dire d'un coup ainsi, aller, file, maintenant.

A suivre…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Voilaaaaaaaaaaaa, le quatrième chapitre est finiiiiiii !

(Enfin !) J'espère qu'il vous à plus, en tout cas je voudrais bien que vous cliquiez en bas à gauche, pour me dire ce que vous en pensé (Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase !) en me laissant une chtite review.

Merci d'avance et gros bisous à tous.

Encore un dernier truc, le prochain chapitre risque de mettre longtemps à arriver à cause des vacances, mais ne m'en voulez pas trop, après les vacances, je vais écrire un peu plus vite ! ! !

**[Note de la correctrice : Noooooooooooooooooooooon !!!!]**


End file.
